female!
by sakakibara
Summary: Seorang kise ryouta bertransgander dan menjadi perempuan yang sekseeh.


Warning : AU, fem!kise, semburan typo

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

HAPPY READING!

Female?

"enggh"

Pria kuning itu mulai merenggangkan tubuhnya. Matanya seperti enggan untuk terbuka. Tapi apadaya, jam weker terus menjerit dan memaksanya untuk beranjak dari kasur empuk dan nyaman miliknya.

Kakinya sudah turun dari kasur. Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal untuk sekedar memberi pemanasan pada otot otot lengannya.

Tunggu dulu,

Pemuda bernama kise ryouta yang identik dengan warna kuning cerah itu menyadari bahwa ada yang aneh. Sesuatu menjuntai manis dari kulit kepalanya hingga ke dada. Sesuatu yang indah dengan warna kuning, halus, dan wangi. Ini- rambut?

Aksi raba meraba di sekitar anggota tubuhnya sendiri pun tak dapat terelakkan. Ada dua buah gumpalan daging disekitar _area bawah leher_nya. Tak sabar akan rasa keingintahuannya, kise segera lari tunggang langgang kearah kaca besar di kamarnya.

Tak ada yang berubah-

Kecuali rambut, dada, pinggang, bokong, bahu, lengan, paha, betis-

Tunggu, saya salah deskrip. Semuanya berubah, ryouta.

Rambut lurus, panjang nan indah. Pinggang langsing, bokong dan dada yang sekseh, betis ramping, dan lengan kurus.

Kise kedatangan jenglot.

Jeritan kesengsaraan mulai terdengar dari kamar si kuning pencetus plagiarisme tersebut. Dia menderita bukan karena memikirkan cara untuk pergi sekolah dengan tubuh molek ini. dia juga bukan memikirkan cara untuk bermain basket tanpa memamerkan celana dalamnya. Apalagi memikirkan cara untuk menghindari paha dan dadanya dari mata mesum aomine.

Sebetulnya, ia memikirkan bagaimana cara ia mandi tanpa membuat mata sucinya ternodai oleh pemandangan tubuhnya yang telanjang- tubuhnya yang berbentuk perempuan.

Kise bisa saja bolos sekolah hari ini. Tapi, tapi tapi tapi, hari ini ada ulangan sejarah yang tidak bisa ia lewatkan.

Lupakan soal mandi. kise bisa melewatkannya. Kini hanya perlu berpikir untuk mencari cara pergi sekolah dengan tubuh yang menggoda iman seperti ini. Ryouta bisa saja memakai seragam laki lakinya dan memotong rambutnya menjadi pendek kembali. Tapi-yaah- dadanya cukup besar dan Lekuk lekuk tubuhnya juga seperti perempuan tulen. Jika ia melakukan tindakan ekstrim seperti itu, maka tak heran jika para tetangga dan penghuni sekolah menyandangkan gelar _kelamin ganda _pada kise.

Dengan panik kise membuka lemarinya dan -AHAA!- kise menemukan seragam tetangga perempuannya. Tetangganya merupakan alumni dari smp teiko. Entah mengapa baju seragam itu bisa terdampar di lemari kise yang bau cuka. Dengan cekatan kise memakainya dan-

-oalaaah

Roknya sangat pendek. Pendek sekaleee! Menurut pemikiran kise yang ketelitiannya sama dengan ketelitian nenek saya yang ingin memasukan benang ke lubang jarum, rok itu berada 20 cm diatas lutut. Menunduk sedikit saja, maka pemandangan indah akan terlihat. Tapi sudahlah, siapa peduli? Berhubung kise tinggal sendiri di apartemen, tidak akan ada yang merepotkannya dengan bertanya 'kau siapa?'

Hup

Hup

Setelah sarapan dan siap siap, kise langsung pergi kesekolah. Dengan malu malu jamur (janda dibawah umur) kise berjalan sambil menenteng tasnya. Setelah dekat dengan sekolahnya, kise mulai merasa banyak mata yang menyaksikan dirinya. Entah mereka memelototi apa, yang pasti kise bisa merasakan aura aura mesum dari sekelilingnya.

Kise terus berjalan dan berjalan. Walau rasa malu yang semakin menjadi jadi terus menyeruak kelenjar gengsinya, kise berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Tanpa sadar ia sudah sampai didepan pintu kelasnya.

Kise membuka pintu dengan tangan gemetar dan-JENG JENG!-

Seperti biasa, anggota kiseki no sedai selain dirinya tengah berkumpul di bangku Akashi. Empat pasang mata ditambah satu pasang mata kuroko kini sedang memperhatikan female kise dengan teliti. Murasakibara, midorima, kuroko, aomine, dan Akashi terdiam sejenak.

Dan yang pertama mimisan adalah -sudah pasti- Aomine daiki.

"si-siapa kau?"

Aomine bertanya dengan darah yang menetes dari lobang hidungnya sehingga memberikan kesan 'om om pedofilia'.

Bingung mencari alasan yang bisa dipertanggung jawabkan, kise pun menjawabnya dengan alakadar.

"nnnh, aku murid pertukaran pelajar dari smp peduli kasih."

Berhubung anggota kiseki no sedai memang sedikit kelainan hormone, semuanya terdiam. Anggota kiseki no sedai terdiam. Moe titan ikut terdiam- tunggu, ini bukan crossover shingeki-

Bukan, mereka bukan terdiam karena bingung akan pertukaran pelajar yang tiba tiba terjadi. Mereka bingung karena nama sekolah yang diucapkan oleh kise.

"kau- mmm, siapa namamu?"

Kini Akashi yang bertanya sukses memecahkan keheningan. Kise sedikit ciut untuk menjawabnya tapi- ah sudahlah.

"namaku Seki Ryouna. Salam kenal."

"Ryona? Nama yang unik."

GLEKK, kise matu kutu setelah mendengar suara maskulin yang dikeluarkan oleh kapten timnya

Dengan gemetar pria bergender wanita tersebut segera berjalan kebangkunya tanpa memperdulikan Akashi dan yang lainnya. Belum sempat bokong kise menyentuh permukaan bangku, Akashi menarik kerah bajunya dan mendekatkan wajah kise dan Akashi.

"Kau, lumayan juga untuk ukuran gadis smp."

Sepertinya kokoh bintang iklan REG spasi hoki sedang tak berpihak dengan kise.

_RIIIIIIINGGGG_

Bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan dimulainya pelajaran. Semua murid duduk di tempatnya masing masing.

Beberapa menit bahkan beberapa jam pun berlalu . Tak ada guru yang datang. Sungguh guru yang tidak professional.

Tiba tiba sang ketua kelas, Momoi Satsuki atau Satsuki Momoi, datang sambil mengemban berita yang dikirim langsung dari ruang guru melalui via hati.

"Teman teman, semua guru sedang mengadakan rapat besar besaran dan tidak bisa diganggu sampai jam 10.00."

Semua murid menjerit kegirangan, kecuali kuroko, Akashi, dan kise.

"nah, ayo kita latihan agar jam kosong ini tidak terbuang sia sia."

Suara dari pria bertubuh bonsai dan bersurai merah tersebut membuat suasana kelas menjadi hening seketika. Dan pastinya anggota kiseki no sedai langsung bergerak dan berjalan menuju lapangan karena sudah jelas, keputusan kaptennya adalah absolut.

Kise yang sedari tadi hanya diam di kelas segera membuntuti anggota kiseki no sedai secara diam diam. Si kuning sakit hati lantaran teman temannya bahkan tak menyadari bahwa wujud kise ryouta sedang tidak ada. Sungguh kise yang malang...

Ditengah perjalanan membuntuti anggota kiseki no sedai, kise bertanya tanya dalam hati. Sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya menjadi seorang perempuan? Walau pertanyaannya sangat terlambat, setidaknya kise sudah menanyakannya untuk mendramatisir fanfic ini.

Saat kise sedang sibuk celingak celinguk, lalu berjalan pelan, lalu bersembunyi dibalik barang barang layaknya seorang detektif, tanpa disadari kancing baju yang paling atas terlepas dan terjatuh. Dengan terjadinya insiden lepas kancing tersebut, membuat tubuh female kise menjadi tambah hot hot pop makin gaya makin nge pop.

Kise pun tiba di lapangan. Ia hanya berdiri didekat daun pintu dan mengintip. Semua anggotanya tengah berlatih. Kaki dan tangannya sudah terasa gatal. Rasanya ingin sekali untuk ikut melompat dan melempar bola basket bersama teman temannya. Baru kali ini ia tidak ikut latihan. Rasa sedih semakin menyeruak benaknya. Dia juga kagum karena baru kali ini ia menyadari bahwa teman teman setimnya sangat sangat sangat kuat. Lama kelamaan kise tidak tahan. Si kuning itu berniat meninggalkan lapangan dan kembali ke kelas. Kise segera memulai langkah dengan wajah sedih.

"kau mau kemana Ryouna?"

Kise berhenti bergerak. Bahkan menarik atau menghembuskan napas saja sangat terasa menegang seketika. Suara maskulin yang sangat familiar terdengar di telinganya. Ini suara pria yang paling ia takuti. Suara yang selalu memerintah dengan absolute. Kise memutar kepalanya perlahan untuk menatap orang yang memanggil nama versi wanitanya. Dan benar saja-

"akashicchi-

TBC

REVIEW ya ^^


End file.
